Malum Vocari, 1693
by b4tmans
Summary: ON HIATUS: It's all witchcraft and spells until someone dies, right? Well, what about the ex-demon? He might help... But then there's always the Winchesters... Too bad Jen is stuck in the middle of it all. Angels, Demons, Evil Unicorns, Oh my! DeanSamOC friendship.
1. The Accident

The Accident

Chapter I

The flames from the fire pit danced in the nippy autumn air, as leaves rustled and carried themselves off branches and onto the dying grass. A crackle echoed through the cloudless night as bright, playful sparks jumped out of the pit holding the source of heat. Two figures, one small and the other taller, sat huddled together near the flames. Heat licked their bare finger tips, as the duo talked freely. The words hung in the air peacefully, as more crackles came from the pit.

One of the figures bent over the pit, grasping a long, iron poker and prodded the sleepy fire. The light seeped into the darkness, casting beams onto the faces of the two people. Twirling the hot poker, one shadow laughed loudly, causing the other to do the same. Suddenly, the poker fell to the ground with a clang.

"Oops."

"Meg, be careful!" The figure to the left warned as light was casted upon her pale skin. Freckles covered her small nose and forehead, and thin pink lips were pulled back to show white teeth in a smile. Laughter came from the young woman, as she threw her copper brown hair over her shoulder. Lights from the fire bounced off the shine, making it look redder than it actually was.

"Yeesh. Calm down. Would it kill you to have a little fun, Jenny?" The woman to the right laughed carelessly, smiling at her cautious friend. Jet black hair was hanging loosely in front a tan, spotless face. A piercing hung loosely from her lower lip that was hanging in a playful smirk. Her brown eyes darted across the other woman's face. The woman stood up, dwarfing the smaller woman, and picked up the iron poker.

"I am having fun. But, I like to keep the whole 'getting stabbed with a hot iron poker' out of the situation." Jen stood up, and tied her long, copper hair into a loose bun. Biting her lip, she stared out to Meg who was looking to the woods. The cold New England weather bit at their exposed hands and face, and they both shivered.

"I think we should try some of those spells from the book, Jen. See if they're real or not." Meg crossed her arms over her black sweatshirt, and looked to her friend. Jen instantly went wide eyed.

"No… No way." Jen shook her head quickly, earning a groan from her taller friend, "It's just a stupid old book my grams forgot about. Never mind it, Meg."

"C'mon, Jennifer. It's not stupid, you read the dates yourself! 1692, the same year the trials were held in this town." Meg explained slowly, trying to get it into Jen's head. The tall woman's friend just shook her head before crossing her arms and huffing.

"So what? There's plenty of fake witch stuff. After all, we live in Salem, Mass., Meg. _Witchcraft Central._" Jen inclined her head towards Meghan, who groaned.

"Fine, y'know what? If you don't want to, I'll just do it by myself." Meg started off for the house, and Jen's dark green eyes widened. She followed her older friend into the small town house were Meg snatched the book off the kitchen table.

The book was bound in an old, brown, worn down leather. The spine was broken from what looked to be years of use, and on the front of the cover, _Cantus__in__A__nima __P__eccatorum_resided in a flowing dark ink. The pages were torn and faded, but each was dated from between 1691 to October 31, of 1693 when the entries abruptly ended.

Jen had found the book only a day before, in one of the old storage trunks that her grandmother gave her when she moved out of college and into the small Salem townhouse with her best friend, Meg. Meg, who had become extremely interested in witchcraft following the weeks they moved to Salem, had wanted to test the spells immediately. But, Jen, being the superstitious person she was, thought it was an extremely bad idea. Meg reassured her, "Nothing can happen, the girls in the Salem Witch Trials made that stuff up, remember? They weren't real witches. Anyways, none of that stuff is real. Demons, ghosts… Pfft. Don't worry."

Meg was making her way to the back door with the book in her hands, and Jen called out to her, but the older woman kept walking.

"Meg, please! What if something happens?" Jen trailed her friend out the back door, and onto the lawn. Meg suddenly stopped.

"Just come with me. If something happens, we can stop the spell and high tail it outta there," Meg pointed over her shoulder quickly, "I promise nothing is going to happen. Let's have a little fun, be a little mischievous."

Jen sighed noisily from her nose, "Fine. I'll come, but I have a terrible feeling about this."

"You have terrible feelings about everything," Meg passed the fire pit and continued on the trail into the woods, "…Like elevators," she stepped over a large log in the middle of the path, "and zip-lines."

"Okay, sorry I'm afraid they might break the second I get on them." Jen waved her hand in front of her, making her way over dead brush and fallen tree limbs. The wind howled once more, causing the trees above the duos heads to shake and moan. Jen looked up slowly, and cringed. _Not good, not good at all. _The two persisted in silence, listening to the trees creak and the leaves shuffle.

Finally, there was a small clearing.

The trees had thinned out in numbers, but became thicker and taller than the trees on the edges of the woods. The night sounds echoed quietly in the air as the half moon shone excitedly down onto the pair of girls. The trail had faded out and disappeared, causing Jen to worry about finding their way back home. Meg stopped walking and looked around.

Satisfied, she stopped and sat down cross legged.

"Okay…" she flipped through the pages of the book as Jen sat down across from her. Her black finger nails stood out from the pages as she skimmed through the book page by page until she came to a page with a depiction of a forest on it. One person sat with a flame and paranormal pentagram in front of them, closing their eyes and holding their hands out to the sides.

"That's a little creepy." Jen commented half heartedly. Meg smiled back at her, before placing the book down in front of herself.

"It's called, _M__alum__V__ocari_." Meg smiled and pointed to the page. Jen quirked her thin eyebrows.

"What's that mean?"

"I dunno. I picked 'cause I thought the picture was cool." Meg shrugged and Jen coughed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Alright… I need a stick," She peered around herself, before picking up a small wooden branch. She began to remove the twigs from the spot in front of her. When it was clear of twigs and rocks, she began to drawn a pentagram, just like the one in the picture.

"Are you sure you are doing this right?" Jen asked quietly when Meg finished the pentagram.

"_Positive._ Now, do you have that lighter I gave you for Christmas?"

"Never leave with out it."

"Good, lemme' see it." Jen dug into the pocket of her grey 'Maine' sweatshirt, before pulling out a sleek black Zippo lighter. She tenderly flicked it open and closed, then handed it to Meg gently. The lighter was Meg's originally, but she had given it to Jen as a thank you present after helping her stop smoking. The lighter was important to Jen, and made her feel eve closer to her friend Meghan.

"Thank you!" Meg said in a sing-song voice before opening the lighter, flicking it on, and placing it in the core of the pentagram.

Now, everything was complete. Jen sat in silence as Meg's eyes scanned over the page in the old spell book. Her voice suddenly devastated the silence of the night and her eyes closed shut.

"_Te invoco__…__ tenebras vires inferos…__.__  
>mecum nunc<em>_…__ ut te a excito perpetua una dormienda.__"_

The wind suddenly howled painfully, and the trees shook brutally around the two. Meg's eyes stayed fastened closed as she remembered the next verse of the spell.

"_C__onsurge spiritibus inmundis mecum…  
><em>_C__onjuro te excitare__…__E__t ambula in nobis__."_

Everything went quiet.

The leaves.

The trees.

The wind.

There was an eerie silence for a few seconds.

Meg's eyes opened swiftly.

"Jen?"

The dark haired woman looked to her best friend, who nodded.

"What is it?"

"I can't move."

"What?" Jen practically yelled.

"I can't! I-I… I can't move!" Meg started to pant shallowly, before she broke out into screams that traveled through the night dangerously. Jen stumbled away from her friend, terrified. Her eyes had become extremely wide as she kept screaming.

"Oh my god… Oh… my god!" Meg was beginning to stare into space as Jen shook her shoulders. She was a stiff as a board.

"_**Jen! Get out of here! Now!" **_Meg was so loud; her voice came out in a rasped panic. Her head began to thrash about, and her eyes transformed darting blue orbs, which began to roll back into her head. Jen stood, and began to back up, but tripped over a root and landed on her back. Meg began to shake violently, Jen froze, and screamed as loud as she could before hauling herself up, and sprinting into the woods as fast as she could. Behind her, ominous whispers and Meg's screams rang in her ears. Twigs and branches snapped beneath Jen's footfalls as she frantically tried to find the trail back to the house.

"No! No! Meg… She's just trying to... to scare me…" Jen slowed to a halt, as tears began to pool in the corners of her eyes. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, while she looked for the path. Meg's screams continued, "Stop… Meg, stop. _Meg! Stop! You're scaring me!"_

Jen's eyes spotted the path, when suddenly the screams stopped. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Jen turned around and softly called out.

"Meg?"

Out of the corners of her eyes, Jen began to distinguish dark shadows passing by trees. They were tall, gangly, and dense, with bright red eyes, that left streaks of fear were ever they went. _I'm just seeing things… It's the adrenaline…_

A twig snapped behind her, and Jen began to panic.

"_Leave me alone! Go away!" _Jen's voice traveled through the night as she dodged limbs and branches, sprinting on the path back home. Her feet wouldn't carry her any faster, and her lungs felt as if they were going to give out any second. Her jeans snagged on a tree branch as she ran by, tearing the fabric, and causing her to yelp. The panicked voice in her head pushed her to keep running, and get away from the whispers and shadows. Her hair came loose from the bun and was flying everywhere, obstructing her view of the ground. She didn't see the rabbit hole up ahead, and when her ankle caught the hole, Jen was sent sprawling onto the ground with a sickeningly loud thud.

Her vision became hazy, and the whispers got louder.

Pushing her self to her hands and knees in pain, Jen saw the house, with its back lights on and the fire still going. Tears began to flow down her cheeks, and sobs racked her chest as she pushed her self up with a moan, and took off to the house. She ran as fast as she could past the fire pit, and hobbled over lawn furniture, as her ankle throbbed. Throwing the screen door open, Jen launched herself into the safety of the town house, before slamming both the screen and the heavy wooden doors shut. Quickly, she locked the door and threw on the deadbolt. Sliding down the door, she began to try to catch her breath.

The sound of bangs on the door caused her breath to hitch in her throat.

Crawling on her hands and knees, Jen made her way to the front door and locked it. From the back of the house, she could hear the bangs and repeated shuffling of the door.

Grabbing a phone from its cradle near the door, Jen took off up the stairs, where she ran to her room and shut the door. Jamming a chair under the knob, she closed her shade and left the lights off, then buried her self in bed.

"It's just a bad dream…"

_Bang, bang, bang…_

"_It's just a bad dream!" _

_Bang, BANG, BANG!_

"Please_… please stop!"_

_BANG, BANG… BANG, BANG, BANG!_

"_GO AWAY!"_


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

Chapter II

The sleek Impala sped down the busy Massachusetts highway gracefully, speeding by other cars and blaring out obnoxiously loud Classic Rock music. The two inhabitants of the car were drumming on the steering wheel and dashboard, oblivious to the looks the other drivers were shooting at them. The driver was nodding his head, and pounding on the steering wheel, belting out the lyrics, while the passenger made it his duty to cover the guitar rifts. The Winchester brothers both looked to each other before singing in their best AC/DC voices,

"_Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
>Pull the trigger, pull it<br>Pull it, pull it  
>Pull the trigger<br>Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
>Too many women, too many pills<br>Shoot to thrill, play to kill  
>I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will!"<em>

Sam Winchester, the younger of the two, was ready to throw himself into the guitar rifts again when he heard the distinct ring of a cellphone. Dean, who was driving the sleek car, looked at his brother quizzically before turning the music off. Sam, reached into his back pocket quickly and looked at the phone. The called ID read, '_Bobby_' and showed a smiling picture of their older friend on the screen. Sam glanced at his brother before picking up the phone.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?" Sam flicked his phone open and pressed the speaker button, making sure Dean could hear the conversation.

"Alright boys, here's the deal. I want you to be careful on this case… After all, last time you were in Salem, you were almost killed by convent of witches." Bobby's voice rang through the speaker of the phone.

"Speaking of _witch_," Dean gruff laughter filled the car, "… No pun intended… Why are we doing this again?"

Sam looked at his brother hopelessly at his poor attempt at humor.

"Oh, ha ha, Dean. This case is important. The Zelman's called me the other day."

"Wait… The Zelman's like, Hunter Zelman's? Like Mark and Diana Zelman?" Sam looked worriedly at the phone.

"Exactly, Sam."

"Wait- what's so great about the _Zelman's_?" Dean snorted and rolled his eyes, "So what, they're another family full of Hunters?"

"Dean, these two are _legends _in England. They even met Mom and Dad once." Sam urged Bobby to continue after he explained to Dean. Pulling off the high way, Dean came to a stop light, were on the ground, a witch and the words 'STOP' were painted in white. _Ah, tourism. If only you knew what it was really all about._

"Well, they called and said that they needed help. Their daughter, Jennifer, and her friend were attacked by something a few nights ago. They don't know what attacked the two, but it killed her friend Meg Hasley. When their daughter called, she was pretty shaken up. She refuses to sleep in her own house now, boys. But, Sam, Dean… There's a hitch."

"Yeah?" Dean quirked an eyebrow at the phone, "Like what? She's vampire?"

"Dean." Sam looked at his brother and gave him a 'Will you, please, just shut the fuck up?' look.

"No," Bobby started, "She doesn't know what her parents do. And they intend to keep it that way. So, try to be a little sensitive?"

"Can do, Bobby." Sam nodded his head.

"It's not you I'm worried about, Sam. It's Dean." Sam casted a glance to his brother, who looked offended. He was about to protest, when Bobby told them to be safe and hung up the phone. Sam laughed as Dean glared out at the road in front of him.

"I'm not _that_ insensitive." He mumbled.

"Dean?"

"Hm?"

"You called me a 'fucking pain in the fucking ass, you bitch'… When I was six." Sam looked to his brother, both eyebrows raised.

"I wasn't being insensitive… I was learning how to swear." Dean smiled sarcastically at his brother, who scoffed and laughed, "Anyways, what's the house number you 'fucking pain in the ass, you bitch'?"

Sam laughed and shrugged, " I dunno'. Look for the house with all the police cars in front of it. That's what we always do."

The duo of brothers continued to drive the black Impala up and down the house streets. Each street branched off to a separate one, and finally they found the house. It was small, and white, with a two stall garage and a front porch. Hedges were in the front lawn, neatly trimmed and the flower beds were full of dying flowers, since it was Autumn. Under the blue sky, leaves covered the lawn, and a tall oak tree loomed over the small house on the right side. There was a tire swing tied to the tree which swung in the breeze.

Sam saw Dean cringe.

"Why is it that everything in Salem is so creepy? The houses? The stop lights?" Dean paused and looked at his brother, "The neighbors?"

"Oh, calm down. It's almost Halloween. Things are supposed to be creepy." Sam reassured his brother as they pulled up to the house and park near the front lawn. Police cars were still scattered about, but other than that, nothing looked out of place.

"Alright. Let's do this." Dean and Sam both stepped out of the air car and were greeted by the chilly fall air. Dean adjusted his suit jacket, and followed Sam across the front lawn to the porch, where police officers were darting in and out of the house, talking to one another and collecting evidence. Sam and Dean entered through the front door and stepped into the cozy house. Heat immediately met their faces and they continued on. Upon entering the kitchen, a young woman was sitting quietly in a chair at the marble counter-top, sipping on a cup of coffee. Her eyes were glued onto the counter in front of her in a lazed lull, and she looked as if she could fall asleep any second.

"Excuse me?" Sam knocked on the doorway to the kitchen, and the woman's green eyes darted up, "I'm Agent Sam Kotelly and this is my partner Dean Gering. We're with the FBI."

"Hi, I'm Jennifer Zelman." Sam and Dean met her halfway in the kitchen, where they shook hands. She looked scared and panicked, her eyes were red from crying, and her hair was a mess. No doubt, she was having trouble.

"Would you mind if we asked you a few questions about what happen three nights ago?" Dean looked to her gently. Jennifer swallowed, and nodded, then motioned for them to sit down.

"Would like any coffee?" Jen asked politely, leaning against the sink as her guests took their seats. When both men shook their heads she pressed further, "… water, milk, beer?"

Dean and Sam laughed as the girl smiled shyly.

"No thank you, Ms. Zelman, we wouldn't want to pester anymore than we already are." Sam nodded to her and she sat across from them at the counter.

"Please, call me Jen."

"Alright… Jen, do you mind telling us what happened that night?" Jen sighed.

"Well, it's going to sound crazy… Meg and I had an argument over this stupid spell book I found in a truck a week ago. I thought it was fake and all, but she wanted to try it out. So, she kept asking, and said no. But, finally she said she going to do it with out me, so I gave up, and went with her." Jen paused and winced, "We went into the woods, somewhere quiet where we wouldn't be interrupted. We found a clearing, sat down and Meg prepared the spell."

"Do you remember what the spell was called?" Sam looked Jen's face over and she looked surprised.

"You actually believe me…? All the other people who have interviewed me thought I was on drugs or something…" Jen stared at both brothers before recalling the original question, "The spell was called… uhm… mal-maloom… maloom vocary? Something like that… I only remember that Meg picked it because it was the only spell with a picture."

"What was the picture of?" Dean asked. Jen thought for a second.

"It was a person sitting in the forest, with a pentagram and a candle." Jen nodded. Sam began to draw a picture on his notepad.

"Like this?" Sam held out the pen and paper drawing of a person sitting cross legged and holding their hands out.

"Exactly…" Jen skeptically looked at the two agents who glanced at one another before urging her to continue, "Anyways, uhm… she read the spell and then the scary stuff started."

"Like…?"

"The wind stopped blowing and everything was quiet. And then Meg said she couldn't move… Then she started to scream and told me to run… But, I lost the path back to the house… I thought Meg was just trying to scare me, so I turned back and then I saw the shadows."

"What did they look like?" Dean quirked his head.

"Tall… Taller than Agent Kotelly," Sam smiled at the mention of his height, "They were just… black. Like dense, dark people. But… Their eyes were red. Glowing almost. They followed me back to the house, so I locked myself in, and waited for the sun to rise. When I woke up, I called the cops. They thought it was an attempted break in, from the amount of damage done to the back yard."

"What?" Dean raised his eyebrows. Jen nodded and motioned them to follow her. She hopped off her stool, and led the older men to the back yard, were police tape prevented anyone form entering the strewn mess of yard furniture. Stepping down the steps, Jen pointed to the door, were long, ragged, claw marks plagued the wood.

"Do those look human to you?" Sam whispered to Dean, as Jen looked behind her to the woods.

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Y'know… That's not all." Jen called over to the Agents, who raised their heads form the door, "You wanna see where they found Meg?"

The brothers looked at each other before following Jen onto the trail. For the first time, Sam noticed her limp.

"What's up with the ankle?" he asked casually. Jen looked down and groaned.

"I fell when I was running… Stupid rabbit holes."

"Huh. Like Alice in Wonderland rabbit holes?" Dean asked trying to lighten the mood. Jen smiled back at him.

"Naw, like 'I'll break your ankle if you step on me' rabbit holes." The pair of brothers nodded as they came upon the clearing in the woods where the body of Meg Hasley was found. Sam took note of the short walk and asked Jen about it.

"Yeah. That's what freaked me out. But, when it's dark out, and you're running from imaginary shadows, it's a longer run than you'd imagine."

Surveying the area, Sam and Dean noticed the pentagram and open spell book, and the thrash marks on the ground. The body wasn't there, no doubt being autopsied in a lab somewhere. Looking around, it was like a scene out of the Blair Witch Project, with little stick people hanging from the trees.

"Do the police know who did this?"

"No… But they think it was just some rowdy boys, turned violent." Jen shook her head. Sam placed a hand on her shoulder, "I can't sleep anymore Agents… I'm terrified. These past few nights…" Jen leaned in, "Some crazy shit has been happening in those woods…"

Dean swallowed and consulted in his brother's expression.

"If we couldn't be too much of a bother, do you think we could stay the night?" Dean asked as Sam gave him a 'what the fuck!' look. Jen looked at Sam who nodded, whipping the look from his face.

"Sure… Come on back to the house. You guys can stay in the guest bedroom." Jen led them back to the house in silence, where she thanked them once again.

When the two, were finally alone, Sam slapped Dean across the back of the head.

"This is going to be a long… long… night."


	3. The Fright

The Fright

Chapter III

"Sorry about how messy it is… This is really all I could do on short notice." Jen smiled apologetically at the brothers as she cleared twin beds of boxes of decorations.

"Speaking of which, sorry about that. Y'know, we just want to figure this whole thing out for you." Sam replied quietly to Jen as he helped her grab a cardboard box labeled 'x-mas décor' in messy, black sharpie. Nodding Jen smiled half-heartedly at the two men before taking the worn out box from Sam and stacking it onto the other ones she was carrying.

"Thank you, Agents. You have no idea how much that means."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Now, why don't we sit down for dinner, eh? Pizza's on me." Dean laughed and patted Jen on the back, causing her to nearly drop all of the boxes. Noticing his mistake, Dean quickly helped Jen stabilize her balance and the boxes. Laughing nervously, Jen nodded and thanked him.

As the trio made their way down the hall, Jen pointed out her room, which was across from the upstairs bathroom and just down the hall from the guest room. As Jen continued down the hall, she passed the door that had a sign on it which read, "THE WITCH IS IN" in bold black letters. Sighing, Jen explained that was Meg's room. Above her head, Jen carefully balanced the boxes on one arm, as the other grabbed a dangling string and pulled down, leading to the attic. Oak stairs came down and Jen quickly went up to put the boxes away.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, before both calling out at the same time, "I hate attics."

"Yeah?" Jen's voice sounded far away, distant, "Me too, too dark. Too creepy. But, hey, there's room up there for storage." Jen came back down the stairs and hauled the stairs back up, closing the ceiling door behind them. Leading the way downstairs, Sam took in his surroundings.

The small white townhouse was warm and welcoming, with pictures of Jen and Meg and their families hanging about. Passing one of her and the deceased friend, Sam noticed how shy, timid she was with anyone else, but Meg. Pictures truly to do tell a thousand words. The occasional Halloween decoration was scattered about, including a witch that hung ceremoniously from the front door. The shades were up, letting as much light in as possible as the sun started to go down, and Sam couldn't help but feel… Content? He liked the house, they taste wasn't too homey, but it wasn't too witchy. _Ha… witchy._

Passing the large, mahogany grandfather clock in the foyer which stared back at the trio menacingly, all three adults entered the small kitchen where they sat down in the wooden stool at the counter. Jen offered them something to drink and they both accepted a bottle of beer. Jen grabbed a glass of water from the tap before sitting down.

"So, you got the number of the local pizza place?" Dean asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow at Jen's grin, "I said pizza was on me."

"Agent Gering, please-"

"Call me Dean. And c'mon, you're offering us a place to stay. The least I can do is buy us all pizza." Dean smiled innocently at Jen who after a second of staring into his eyes she walked across the room and grabbed a menu off the fridge. She handed it to him, defeated, as Sam let out a chuckle.

"Alright! Cheese sound good? Or pepperoni?" Dean pondered aloud receiving reactions from both Sam and Jen.

"Cheese, please." The two said at the same time. Looking at one another, they two furrowed their brows before laughing.

"Well, at least we all get along?" Dean shrugged and took a cheerful swig of his beer. Looking down at the menu Jen gave him; Dean flipped it over and found the phone number. Dialing the number into his phone. A young girl picked up sounding bored out of her mind. Dean quickly ordered the large cheese pizza, and Jen told the address for the delivery guy. As soon as Dean hung up, the sun was underneath the thick trees behind the house. Looking out the back window, Sam saw the ghostly figures of the foliage swayed slowly to the rhythm of the chilled wind. He knew, now that the sun was no longer holding itself in the sky that things were going to start to happen… And happen fast.

Jen knew too, from the look on her face. She looked uncomfortable, and no doubt, the 21 year old was having second thoughts about staying the house tonight. _Why couldn't I have gone to the motel down the street? Let these guys deal with the spooks them selves… After all, they do seem like true Hardy Boys, _Jen thought nonchalantly. She ran a hand through her hair once again, trying to tame the long copper beast. Once again, sighing deeply, Jen tried to calm her self down.

Throwing her a reassuring smile across the table, Sam looked to his brothers who was busy looking through the notepad with the notes from Jen's story earlier. Making a face at his notes, he shook his head. Dean looked up at the two people in front of him and shook his head in a disapproving manner. Dean began to ramble on about his hate of witches. His eyes squinted with hate, and his hands added to his expressions.

"Y'know… I really hate witches… Ugh. The whole broom stick-," Sam tuned out of his older brother's rambling to something outside, "… Ew. And the warts. You have no idea. It's like an iss-"

"Dean?"

Dean's head snapped to his brother quickly, "Huh?"

"What's that noise…?" Jen asked curiously, picking up on Sam's hearing. She paused before standing up and looking around the room. The noise was getting loude. Soon, Winchesters were helping Jen try to find the source of it by peering out windows and seeing nothing.

Suddenly, a trash can outside fell over with a clatter.

Standing near the door, Jen put her ear up to it. She paused. Her eyes went wide and she backed away from the door on all fours.

"Uh… Agents? It's behind the door…" She stuttered, the fear evident in her voice. Sam and Dean exchanged glances before pulling their guns out of the holsters. Dean tossed his suit jacket in the nearest chair and loosed his tie.

"On the count of three… One… Two… THREE!" Dean comically planted his boot on the door, shoving it open with such force, the being behind it was shoved forcefully against the wall.

"Ah, Jesus! Sonavabitch!"

Jen and Sam looked at one another with confused expressions. Dean, on the other hand, ran around the side of the door and kicked the culprit into the house, his gun drawn.

"Ho, ho, ho _shit_."

The creature scrambled to its feet, muttering curse words loudly. Looking up, the short creature noticed Jen.

"Well, _hello there, beautiful._" It wiggled its eyebrows.

Jen's jaw dropped and with in seconds, her blood curdling scream was echoing throughout the house. Shocked, the creature stumbled about, only to have Dean's suite coat thrown on top of it. Jen continued to scream, her eyes planted on the lump under the coat. Dean dove on top of the jacket, pinning the creature down and laughing triumphantly. It's squirmed more, letting out vulgar phrases and Sam cringed.

"Jen! You can stop now! We caught it!" Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. Jen stared at Dean who was sprawled out uncomfortably on the black and white tiled floor.

"Wh-what was that thing? I thought Gremlins weren't real!" Her green eyes were the size of saucer plates as she stared at Dean and then at Sam. Dean laughed loudly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not a gremlin… Those things are pains in the a-"

"Dean…" Sam warned, but it was too late.

"What do you mean it's not a gremlin! How do you… You're not FBI… are you?" Jen dropped her arms in shock as the two men shook their heads, "Who the hell are you guys!"

Jen leapt across the floor, grabbing one of the steak knives from a block on the granite counter. Sam and Dean went wide eyed as she held it defensively.

"I'm Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean." Sam explained, holding his hands up. Jen's jaw dropped to the floor once again, as she realized she was housing two complete strangers and she cursed, before launching herself at Sam.

Before Jen could deliver a stab to Sam's face, the creature under the blanket kicked and fought screaming, "The Winchesters! Dear lord, I'm going to die!"

Jen looked at the creature and dropped her knife and her brows knotted up…

"That _thing_ knows who you two are?"

"I got news for ya, toots, everyone from where I come from knows who the Winchesters are." The creature stopped squirming and its voice was muffled. Dean looked at Sam and Jen and raised his eyebrow.

"All thanks to Lilith?" Sam asked crossing his arms boredly.

"Oh, yeah. Lilly-poo never shuds app about ya," The creature paused and shifted under Dean, "Jesus, that chick's got problems."

"Lilith?" Jen asked raising her voice in Sam's face, "I thought she was made up… like, destroyer of children?"

Dean started to laugh and so did Sam, looking to one another the laughed even harder before both abruptly stopping.

"Yeah, she's real. She's also got a thing for me, so, y'know. We're sorta in a rut." Dean frowned and shook his head. Jen green eyes darted across the room and finally to the thing on the floor.

"W-well….? What is it?"

"A Bogey...It's like a smaller version of the boogeyman." Sam explained, glancing at Dean. He crossed the kitchen and shut the door, "Here, Dean, get up."

Dean cautiously warned the creature not to move, and if he did he would shoot his brains out, before standing back to full height and removing his suite coat.

On the floor, a small form sat in a rather defeated position. It's shoulder were slumped, and it's head hung low. Jen leaned down on her haunches, and looked closer to notice… Stitching? The creature stirred and looked up slowly, revealing a two gaping hollow holes for eyes and a shallow black mouth was curved downward into a comical frown. The tip of it's head came to a floppy point of fabric, and it's hands and tiny feet were the same. Her mind reeling, Jen sudden realized…

This _thing _was a burlap sack.

It looked up directly at Jen, causing her to stumble backwards. It's mouth slowly curved north, into a devilishly large smile that screamed 'trouble'. It's eyes never left Jen's, and as the creature was about to say something, Dean took a step forward, causing the creature to shrink back down.

"Harmless, see?" Sam smiled at Jen, who was still on the floor.

"Why is it here then…?" Jen's face turned towards Sam's and Dean's, her eyes full of fear, "Meg summoned _dark forces_ not a harmless little burlap sack."

"Now, baby, that's where you're wrong." Jen and Sam turned back to the sack, which was now a crumpled piece of fabric on the tile floor. Looking around, Sam and Dean searched for the voice. Laughter echoed of the walls in rumbles, causing the cabinets to rattle.

"Okay, Mr. Bookworm. Can Bogeys do that?" Dean's voice rose over the sounds of glasses clanging at his brother. Sam's face was covered in confusion and Jen found it hard to keep her cool.

"Ah, well… Obviously, it's not a bogey." Jen said quickly.

"Stupid dumbass of a spirit thinks' he can eff around with us? Ok. Bring it on, bitch." Dean's gruff voice challenged the spirit and almost suddenly, the clattering and commotion stopped.

From across the room, a glass flew from a cabinet, almost hitting Dean and crashing against the wall to the right of his head.

"Aw, shit."

Within seconds, glasses plates and silverware were flying through the air at Jen, Sam and Dean. As Sam darted across the kitchen, a trail of silverware became lodged into the wall, each piece of cutlery missing him by an inch. From across the room, Jen had grabbed a metal cookie sheet, and slid across the floor to the safety of the kitchen island, were items continued to fly across the room above her head. Sam and Dean hiding under the kitchen table to the far right of the room.

"C'mon boys, why don't we show Jen what a little fun is? Do a little shootin'? 'Ow about an exorcism! That sounds fun!" The spirit continued taunt the trio, as glasses began to slide back and forth across the counter all at once.

Jen took a deep breath from where she was behind the island and quickly dove across the floor and across the shards of glass, colliding into Dean under the table. She held up the cookie sheet just in time as glasses came flying in their direction. Breathing heavily, and in obvious shock, Jen didn't bother to move out of Dean's lap. The hunter cursed silently as Jen's elbow dug into his groin, his face becoming twisted and in pain.

"Ow." Dean whispered an octave higher than his usual voice, before lightly pushing Jen off of his lap and onto the floor between him and Sam. The three sat there as more dishes clattered into the cookie sheet, when out of no where, the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here!" The voice called out, and suddenly the door to the kitchen swung open from an invisible force. Dean and Sam cursed at the same time, running after the spirit. But, they were too late. The pizza delivery boy stood there in fear, as an invisible creature took the pizza and laughed.

"Thanks buddy! Have a nice evening!" The door slammed in the teenager's face, before a shriek was heard from behind the door. Standing in the door way, the spirit stood there with the pizza, watching Dean and Sam. As the frantic squeal of tires came from the driveway, Jen emerged from the kitchen on her hands and knees. She had a pot over her head, and oven mitts on.

"My god. Jennifer, you look exactly like your gram, y'know that?" The spirit chuckled lightly, before opening the box and grabbing a slice of cheese pizza. Jen watched in shock as the pizza slowly disappeared.

"Show yourself, now." Sam commanded, fed up with the spirits antics. With a huff the spirit turned from a black cloud of smoke, to a human.

The man was tall, with a stocky build. His features were younger looking, with a strong jaw, and a pointed nose. His chin came to a rather tedious point, while his high cheek bones accentuated his toothy, malicious smile. Large black eyes laid underneath pointed black eyebrows which were raised at a comical expression. His black messy hair made him look like he hadn't touched days, but kept it like that purposely. Burping loudly into a clenched fist, the black shirt and tied man smiled flirtatiously at Jen, before offering the brothers each a slice of pizza.

"Who are you?" Dean questioned, glaring at the figure as Jen silently crawled down the hall. She came to a stop behind Sam and Dean, then raised her self to her feet, throwing the pot and the mitts to the floor.

"The name's Rill," The man pointed to Jen with a smile before adding, "And you're grandmother owes me _big time._"


	4. The Explanation

The Explanation

Chapter IV

"You sure you don't want any of this pizza?" The demon asked from his spot at the counter. His mouth was full and pizza sauce covered his mouth. Jen smiled nervously and shook her head as Dean and Sam both sat with guns trained on the demon. Rill scoffed and then added, "Fine. More for me."

Spinning in the kitchen chair happily, Rill chewed mindlessly while humming a random tune. He finished the piece of pizza and fiddled with his black tie, before casually placing his head into his hand and resting his elbow on the counter. He stared lopsidedly at Jen who sat across the marble table from him. The copper haired girl adjusted her glasses and looked at Rill before burying her nose into the spell book that Sam and Dean stole back from the police station.

Yeah. They stole. _From a police station._ Jen was really starting to think these guys were bad news. Sighing and flipping the page, Jen continued to look for the spell that her best friend, Meg, had read aloud a few nights ago. This was her second time through the book and she couldn't find the spell with the only damn picture on it… She shuddered at the memories of that night, from the shadows to the screaming of Meg.

Rill, who was still staring at Jen absent mindedly, sighed loudly.

"Question." His messy black-haired head rose from its position and sought out the Winchester brothers, who were pacing about the kitchen, thinking silently to themselves. Sam and Dean both stopped and looked the demon, while Jen rolled her eyes. Looking up from the spell book, Rill met her eyes and he cringed.

"Jesus, calm down, Ms. Debbie downer."

"Rill. What do want?" Sam asked crossing his arms and sitting next to Jen. Dean followed in suit, sitting on the other side of the young woman.

"'Cuz if ya' haven't notice… We're a little busy, trying to figure out how to _kill you_." Dean raised his eyebrows expectedly at the demon, who swallowed and nodded quickly.

"I wanna change sides." He blurted out, quite rapidly. Jen and Sam and Dean all cocked their heads to the side and furrowed their brows. Looking at one another, they snorted. Rill, who was afraid he wasn't being taken seriously, stood up.

"I'm _not_ kidding. It's a very personal decision_. And_ after having the time to reflect on what your grams told me, Jen… I think it's a good choice." Rill smiled widely, before holding his arms out to the side, "Whaddaya say… buddies?"

"Hold up. You never even explained how you knew my grandmother." Jen pushed her glasses up over her nose and rested the on top of her head, causing red hair to poke out here and there like an untamed lion's mane. Crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair, she stared down the demon who took his seat once more.

"Well, ya' gagged me, tied me up, and through me in this salt circle before I could tell ya' anythin'!" Rill motioned to the ground, which large coarse grains of white rock salt rested on the tile floor. Jen looked to Dean who appeared offended.

"What? I almost got a face full of glass thanks to him!" Dean put his hands defensively.

"How do you know my grandmother?"

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you… After all, witch's blood skips a generation." Rill shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, then continued on, "Back in my younger years, I was quite the pain in the ass so to speak. I was constantly screwing up spells, and scary the shit outta random people-"

"Like a trickster?" Sam asked, eyeing the tall demon. He nodded.

"Pretty much. But, I'm not as powerful as one. Like I can't pop people into a Limbo-land, or sumthin'. Anyway, your grandmother was a witch, Jen. She wasn't one of those warty old gross chicks, though." Rill shuddered along with Dean, "I pretty sure she was a white witch."

"And that means…?" Jen inquired, looking to the men in the room for some answers.

"She was pure. Good. Not trying to do any harm… Instead of serving demon she, uh, she served a higher being." Dean explained to the girl, who nodded and urged Rill to continue.

"She joined up with the neighborhood's 'cooking club' and things took off from there. That was '56." Rill snorted and looked blissfully off into space, "God. That group of witches was so much fun to mess with! I mean, they were so… _stupid..._ All except for _dear_ granny _Zelman_." Rill flicked the last name of his tongue quickly, as if it would burn him if he let it linger any longer. He continued on, basking in the confused glare of the younger woman, "She was smart… I'll give ya' that. She read and researched and found out what I was. Then she _trapped_ me in that god forsaken spell book… For 53 years I was in that book!"

"Why'd she put you in the book…? I though you were just screwing around with the witches…Just being annoying?" Jen asked, the realization hitting her. Rill looked down and coughed uncomfortably.

"I may have, uh, harmed some fellow _witches_ when I, uhm, _flunked up a certain spell_." He bit his lip and looked up at the hunters, "I didn't mean to! Honestly. Your grandmother didn't believe me so she shut me up into that book. She told me that maybe I should consider my loyalties. After all, demons don't apologize."

The room fell silent for a moment, and the only sound was the wind racking against the small house, and tree whipping all about. Jen tapped her nails on the counter, causing the group of men to look at her. Looking up, she was confused.

"So… You guys mean to tell me that witches and ghosts and demons and all of that other _crazy shit_… Is real?" She scoffed and ran a hand through hair, grabbing her glasses and tossing them to the table, "What are you going to tell me next? That Dracula lives in my attic?"

"He actually lives in-" Rill began to add, but Sam cut him off.

"Rill. Not helping."

"Sorry." He squeaked. Jen looked at the boys and then placed her head into her hands.

"Y'know… This is really… really, _really_ insane." She paused, "But, I guess I'm gonna have ta' run with it. You guys seem puh-retty fucking legit."

Sam and Dean smiled at Jen who lifted her head out of her hands and adjusted her plaid shirt on her shoulders. Clapping her on the back, Dean laughed.

"That's a girl!"

"Anyways. As I was saying. I want to change sides." Rill smiled at the group of young adults, who immediately turned the attention to him, "In order to do _that_, I need help from an angel of lord."

Dean and Sam looked at one another.

"Alright look. Obviously, you know who we are. And that probably means you know who ours angels are. Just a fair warning, one's a vague, cryptic, pain in the ass, and the other one is an ex-trickster. So, granted, you may not get what you want right away." Dean explained as Rill nodded.

"Mmmmkay. Let's do it." Nodding, the demon cracked his knuckles loudly. With in seconds, Jen heard footsteps from down the hall.

With a swing of a kitchen door, two young men stepped in. One was dressed rather boringly, bearing a suit, a tie, and a trench coat. But, his looks made up for the loss in clothing sense. He was attractive, tall and dark-haired. He looked rather calm, and at first glance, one would think he was brooding. Messy, tousled hair sat atop his head, and scruff lined his straight jaw line. The second figure to walk into the kitchen was the polar opposite of his friend. He was decked out in a brightly colored polo, with jeans and converse adorning his tall build. His chin was a prominent feature and his eyes seemed to glow with mischief. Jen couldn't help but laugh at the clean shaved man made his way to Sam and hugged him hugely.

"Sammy! It's so good ta' see ya!" The man rested his chin on Sam's shoulder before Sam shoved his head away.

"Jen, this is Gabriel, he's my angel." Sam introduced the two. Jen stuttered.

"Angels… _Gabriel_? Great. It's like my CCD class all over again."

"Eh, don't sweat it beautiful; I never liked those classes either." Leaning against the counter next to Sam, Gabriel cocked a head to the other man in the room who seemed keen on staring at Jen from his spot in the kitchen.

"That emotion lacking being over there, is my brother Castiel." Castiel looked to Gabriel who smiled at his brother.

"I told you, Gabriel. I have been experiencing emotions. It is not funny." His face was unmoved as he scolded his brother. Dean laughed and smiled at his angel before introducing the elephant in the room. Sitting across the table Rill sat with both hands bracing his seat. He sat with a wide grin and soon, Castiel and Gabriel turned to him.

"Guys... This is Rill. He's and demon and he wants to change sides."

"Howdy!" Rill waved, "It's great to meet you really." He propelled himself from his chair, landing feet first on the floor. Stepping right over the rock salt that Sam had lined on the floor, Dean shot out of his seat.

"Dude! What the hell? You're not supposed to be able to get outta that!" Dean shouted, pointing to the man made salt circle. Rill shrugged, and then skipping on only the black checkered tiles, he made his way to the two angels before him. Taking each of their hands, he shook them vigorously. Dean stood still dumfounded at the scene before him.

"Jen! Look! My hand is all holy and stuff!" Rill excitedly pushed his hand into Jen's face, then rolling her eyes, Jen congratulated him.

"I don't understand… Your hand has no holes…" Castiel began to take a closer look at Rill's hand but Dean sighed.

"Cas'… Holy. Like church holy."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Alright… Listen buddy. You want to change sides?" Gabriel asked leaning forward and breezing over the whole 'holy' conversation before hand. Rill nodded excitedly, but to his dismay Castiel answered for Gabriel.

"The apocalypse is over. We must not upset the balance of order."

"You mean, even if I do some crazy sorority thing, I can't be on God's side?"

"Exactly."

"What if I streak?"

"No."

"Steal a car?"

"No."

"Tip a cow?"

"No."

"How about give Dean a lapdanc-"

"Rill…?"

"Yes, Sammy?"

"Don't finish that sentence please."

"The answer is 'no' Rill. You cannot change sides. It's against the order. As a demon, you must serve as a demon." Castiel repeated it slowly, hoping to sear it into the demons brain.

With in seconds, Rill's attitude took a plunge to visit the South Pole. He instantly straightened up, and took a step back. Now, looking professional as ever, he nodded.

"Fine. I'll just have to be _a good demon_." He cocked his eyebrows once before retreating into Jen's living room, but not before grabbing the last slice of pizza. Rill tried to slam the kitchen door, put it swung through the door way, hit the cabinets and came flying back at him.

A loud thump echoed through the kitchen as Rill groaned and stomped off to the couch.

"Great. Now Mr. Trickster-Poltergeist-Demon boy is in a bad mood. I can expect wonderful things to happen tonight." Sam shook his head and slouched into his chair, swigging his beer.

"I'm still trying to get over the fact that he just _stepped _out of that goddamn circle!" Dean was wide eyed, staring at the smudged sodium clouding the spotless floor. Jen sighed.

"Dean, forget about it. He's crazier than you two combined, and odds are more powerful than we think." Jen said, motioning to the brothers before placing her head in her hands again, "I just don't understand. I've looked through this book more than 10 times, and I can't find the only spell with a fucking picture."

"Spells? Ohhh. Witchy voodoo, huh?" Gabriel asked, taking Dean's spot. He slid the book across the counter to face him before taking it into his hands and inspecting it. Making various comical faces throughout the whole thing, Jen couldn't help but laugh. Looking up, Gabriel seemed pleased.

"See Sam, I _am_ funny. Or at least Jen here thinks I am."

"Gabe, get on with it."

"Right, sorry." He searched the book some more, and Castiel joined his side to help him find what he was looking for. Cas' pointed something out on the binding.

"I know why you can't find the spell." Gabriel sang in a sing-song voice. Jen looked to him and Castiel, as the quiet angel nodded.

"So? C'mon Loki, spill it." Dean snapped, using the angel's Pagan name.

"It's a special kind of book these enchantments were written in. It's called a _Paginae__I__nvisibilium_. That literally translates to _Invisible Pages_, but in the magic world," Gabriel made a rainbow with his hands, "… We call them pain in the asses_._"

"It means you will not be able to recast the spell." Castiel explained.

"Shit. That means we won't be able to send Rill and the dark forces he calls friends back into the book either… Grams already used that spell." Jen groaned. Dean and Sam both looked at one another with disappointed frowns.

"Well… This sucks."

"For you guys it does, but technically, we don't have anything to do with this." Gabriel winked to Cas' who didn't seem to catch on.

"What? Why are you only blinking one eye?" Castiel seemed concerned for his brothers winking. Sighing and looking to the ceiling, Gabe muttered something before looking to Jen.

"See what I have to deal with?" Jen laughed lightly, but Dean and Sam cut her off.

"You guys are staying and helping." They said at the same time.

"Nope. Sorry, we've got… uh… stuff to do in heaven." Gabe started off towards the door, pulling Castiel by the coat with him, "Y'know polish the pearly white gates and stuff."

"Gabe…" Sam's tone was threatening. Sighing, Gabe let go of Castiel.

"Fine. We'll help. But, just so you know. This really sucks."

**A/N: Happy Wedding Day for will and Kate! Best wishes for both of them.**


	5. The Stakeout

The Stakeout

Chapter VI

The newly formed group of Ghostbusters had stayed up for most of the night, dwelling on coffee and highly caffeinated drinks. They waited and waited and waited for the weird stuff to happen, but no matter what, nothing _did_ happen. Even when Gabriel got so tired of waiting, he walked outside and shouted at the woods, "Come and get me! Seriously! This is so frickin' boring!" Now normally this would be a completely normal 'Gabe' thing to do. But, considering that was 1:47 in the morning… Jen thought it was really whacked out. Actually, she thought this whole entire thing was whacked out.

Two set of brothers, one pair hunts supernatural things, the other pair are angels, and a demon gone good are in her house, helping her hunt down the things (_that aren't supposed to be real) _that killed her best friend in the woods after she summoned them out of an old spell book they found in a truck when moving. Yeah. She was beginning to think she was going insane. And that was _before _she considered it was all a dream. And then after that thought, she considered the brothers were helping her in another dream, and then the whole thing with the demons was a new layer of a dream, and then…

She got too tired to work out the whole entire plot of _Inception._

Although, with all things considered, Jen was surprised nothing had happened yet. Normally around now, she would have heard random screams, and breaking twigs, and scratching at the doors, and all of those sounds that made her skin crawl. But. No. Nothing. 6 hours before, she was telling the brothers and Rill about all the things she heard and saw. They insisted they stakeout.

So much for the action packed, blood spilling, adrenaline pumping all-nighter Gabriel and Dean had in mind. And with each passing hour, the group grew more fatigued and the need for sleep grew. Gabriel and Rill were cranky and fighting over food in the kitchen, Castiel was more confused than usual, Sam was pretty much passed out on the recliner while Dean was trying to find something on TV that wasn't old re-runs of _Dr. Sexy, M.D._ Jen sat on the couch next to him, her head bobbing form the lack of sleep, and her eyes threatening to close and send the young woman into a deep sleep. Dean shook her once, telling her she needed to be awake.

Ten minutes later, she was shaken again and this time it was Gabriel asking her to make room on the couch. Her eyes bobbed closed after she moved her feet close to her chest.

After a short five minutes, Jen got tired of the sensation of her head falling side to side, so she tried to make herself more comfortable. Her head was now resting on Gabe's shoulder.

Jen awoke at 3:01 to Dean's head on her shoulder and Rill resting at her feet. Sam was still in the recliner and, from the light on in the kitchen; Jen only guessed that Castiel was out there. A sudden rumble came from her stomach and she clutched it lightly.

"_Shhhhh._" She warned.

Groaning and removing herself from Gabriel and Dean, she stood and stepped over Rill carefully. The boys stayed asleep and Gabriel's snores were the only sound in the house. Crossing the carpeted living room, Jen padded softly through the hallway. Her bare feet met the wooden floorboards with quiet _pat, pat, pat_s.

She entered the kitchen, but found no Castiel.

Peering into the hallway once more, she called out softly, "Castiel?"

No response.

She walked to the dining room, "Castiel?"

No response.

She checked the stairs, "Castiel?"

Still no response.

Returning to the kitchen, Jen was startled by a loud bang on the kitchen window. She turned, and through the fabric shade, she could make out a distinct black figure with red eyes. There was then scratching from the front and back door. The windows started to rattle. Trees were shaking outside. Trashcans were being knocked over, dogs were barking. Above all, Jen's ear piercing scream ripped through the sleep of everyone in the house. Dean and Sam were first to the kitchen, with salt and guns in hand. Gabriel stumbled into the kitchen and quickly obeyed Sam and Dean by taking Jen upstairs. With the snap of his fingers, they were gone.

Rill walked in tranquilly, and helped Sam and Dean with the salt near the doors and windows.

"Where's Cas?" Dean shouted over the calamity to Sam. His younger brother shrugged, and then tossed an empty salt bag over his shoulder.

Upstairs, Gabriel was with Jen in her room. The door was closed, and windows closed and covered. The room was pitch black, and air was jumpy. Gabriel sat with Jen on the small bed, soothingly placing a hand on her shoulder as she rocked back and forth, clearly frightened by the encounter. She was covering her face with her hands, and her hair was thrown about. Gabe, unsure of what to do in a condition such as this, tried whispering calming things to her.

"Hey, it's okay. The guys will take care of all this." Jen didn't seem to be any calmer.

"If anything happens, you've got us, and you've got me. I can zap us outta here and to China if we wanted." Gabriel smiled to the girl, as she lifted her head up and nodded. Mustering up some valor, Jen spoke with a splintered and anxious voice.

"Do we just wait here? What if something happens?" She was louder now, more concerned from the boys safety than hers, "I don't want anyone getting hurt 'cause of something stupid I did!"

"Jen, you didn't do anything-"

"But It's still my fault!"

"No. Stop. Calm down. The boys will be fine. It's like they can't die. Trust me, I know."

Downstairs, the loudness of everything began to subside, and the slow scratching was the only sound that could be heard behind the back door. Dean's gun was trained on the doorway, while Sam and Rill crouched by either side of it, gripping the doorknob. Rill's fingers moved to a three, and then a two… and then… a one. The door flew back, revealing two of the lanky beasts, which snarled at Dean. Their faces were squashed, with long claws that stretched out from long arms. Teeth sat at the front of the face, pointed and ready to attack. Lunging forward, one of them let out a loud shriek as it headed for Dean. With one shot, it dispersed. The other came at the oldest Winchester and he shot it too.

Closing the door, the trio sighed, and high-five each other. That was until Rill yelped.

"Ow! Sam! Jesus! Pinchy much?" Rill turned to face Sam once again, and held his bottom, rubbing it sorely.

"What?"

"You just pinched me in the butt! Hands off the merchandise!" Rill shouted. Dean and Sam looked at one another. Suddenly, Sam shook his arm and turned searching for something.

"What the-" Dean swatted at his neck at a pain shot through his system. All three off them were now swatting at invisible bugs, and when Jen and Gabriel entered the kitchen, they were perplexed to say the least.

"Okay… Do the funky chicken?" Gabe moved his arms as wings, when a small bite hit him, "Ow! Mother-"

Jen on the other hand, stood in confusion, as she watched the men swat at bugs. Grabbing a jam jar off of the window sill, she held it out at Sam who was slapping at his right arm. Placing the jar over a spot that he had slapped, Jen laughed. A small winged figure appeared in the jar, biting Sam's arm.

"Fairies?" Jen asked, Cupping the jar with her other hand as a lid. The boys all stopped swatting as more fairies appeared in the kitchen. They flew over to the jar, and tried to free their companion. Smalls wings fluttered against Jen's hand, and she smiled.

"I'll let her go, only if you stop biting." Jen said timidly to the mass of magical beings. A sea of nodding heads quickly appeared as the young woman lifted her hand. Out flew the fairy that had bitten Sam, and as quick as the came, they were gone.

"Woah. Okay. Fairies." Rill commented, still rubbing his behind.

"I was kinda a fairy junky as a kid. Y'know I had posters and I put out Barbie clothes for them at night, all that stuff. I guess they were real after all." Jen shrugged as Dean and Sam laughed, "Next thing you know, Harry Potter on a unicorn is gonna come riding out of those woods…"

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm kinda trying to churn out as much as I can before the school week starts (:**

"**Ding dong, Osama's dead, Osama's dead, Osama's dead. Ding dong the whicked man is dead!"**


End file.
